


Long-Distance Relationship

by shmaptainshmerica



Category: Marvel
Genre: #CaptainAmerica, #Marvel - Freeform, #SteveRogers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmaptainshmerica/pseuds/shmaptainshmerica
Summary: You and Steve are in a long-distance relationship. Sometimes it's hard, like tonight, so you decide to call Steve.Prompt: “It’s three in the morning, love, why did you call?” by @sundaycore on tumblr.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & Y/N, Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x Y/n, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Long-Distance Relationship

Long-distance relationship sucks sometimes. But is there anything you wouldn't do for love? 

And still it's not the worst thing that could have happened. Break up would be the worst, so keeping it this way was the only option. You and Steve FaceTime everyday, you text eachother a lot. You see each other every second weekend whether it's when you go to visit him in New York or when he goes to visit you. But sometimes it's just not enough... Sometimes you need him right there next to you in that moment. 

In such days it's hard for you to get up from your bed, hard to even enjoy your food and god, how much you love food. You just feel sad and depressed the whole day. And in the night you can't even fall asleep, just like right now.

Laying on your back, looking at the ceiling in your dark room, thinking of Steve or literally overthinking everything. That's what you do in nights like this one. 

Anxiety was growing fast this time. You really wanted to call Steve, just to hear his voice for a few minutes, or even just a few seconds. But it was almost 3am in New York, he was most likely already asleep and you didn't want to wake him up. 

So you just grabbed your phone, you opened your gallery and started looking at the pictures of you two. Smile spreading on your face as you find pictures of Steve and you making silly faces. God, you missed him so much. 

You were supposed to fly to New York in friday, but it was only monday and you needed his presence right now in this moment. But you knew it’s not possible, both of you have work and you can't just fly away whenever you want to. 

_“Maybe I could just call him... I mean he said I can call him whenever I want to or when I feel sad.”_ You said to yourself as you locked your phone and put it down on your chest. He'd be probably upset if you didn't call him when you needed him. 

You unlocked your phone again, found Steve's number and clicked on the “call” button. After two long beeps he picked up.

_“Hi honey, is everything okay?”_ Steve said in a worried tone. It made your heart flutter. Of course he knew something's not right. You were calling him at 3am. 

_“Did you know that there is a chance you bought a milk from the same cow twice?”_ Random. That was so random of you to say that. You immediately facepalmed yourself after you finished. 

_“What?”_ Yeah, he was confused. You could tell by the tone in his voice and you couldn't blame him. If someone would wake you up in the middle of the night just to tell you something like that, you would hang up. Immediately.

_“Just think about it. It's possible.”_ And you continued. Why not to confuse him even more. _“They milk the same cow a lot of times in milk factories, so it's possible that you probably bought a milk from the same cow twice.”_ You finished your dumb theory still waiting for what is Steve gonna say. 

Steve was quiet for a few second, but then he asked. _**“It’s three in the morning, love, why did you call?** And don't tell me it's just because of that theory.”_

Of course it wasn't because of that theory, but you felt bad for waking him up in the middle of the night just because you felt lonely and you missed him. It was selfish.

_“No... Actually... I- I don't even know why did I call you,”_ That wasn't a lie. You should have just wait until the morning. But you couldn't in fact. _“I guess I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you.”_ You added a little sadly. 

He sighed and said _“Y/N, honey... I know, I miss you too a lot. I can't wait until friday.”_

_“Me too.”_ You said and you both laid there in silence, even when he was miles away. You could hear him breathing and that was satisfying enough. _“I'm sorry I called you in at three in the morning and wake you up.”_ You felt the need to apologize, so you did. 

_“I told you, you can call me whenever you want to. Don’t be sorry for that. It's okay.”_ He said and you knew he meant it. _“And also I wasn’t actually sleeping yet. I'm glad you called.”_ You heard a little chuckle from Steve at the end and you couldn't resist to smile about it.

You were glad too. It wasn't the same as if he'd be right next to you, but it was something and it was better than nothing. It definitely made you feel a lot better. You could go to sleep now. 

_“Thank you. You made my night.”_ You said and chuckled. _“I'll call you in the morning, okay?”_ You said and yawned from exhaustion. 

_“Okay. Love you, good night sweetheart.”_ He said and sent you a big kiss. _“And have a sweet dreams.”_ Steve finished and you could hear him smile through the phone. 

_“Good night. I love you too.”_ You sent a kiss back and hanged up. You laid your phone on your bedside table and laid back in the bed. 

You tried to fall asleep knowing you're gonna call Steve again in the morning. You're gonna count minutes until friday to meet your favorite boy after a while.

From now on, cows and milk are gonna be your inside jokes.


End file.
